


The only student of Maglor on record on this side of the Sea

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [113]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, POV Female Character, Second Age, Third Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Drabbles from the life of Emlinn, Maglor's Sindarin student from Brithombar, who is the narrator of my story "The West Wind Quartet".
Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/36091
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Early Second Age, Lindon

**Author's Note:**

> The story that introduced Emlinn is here:  
> [ **The West Wind Quartet** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056003)  
> She has also featured in other stories of mine.
> 
> You can probably follow the drabbles without having read the longer story, but it would certainly help with the background.

When Emlinn sits and tries out her adaptations of Maglor’s music, sometimes music and memory take hold and transport her back to that wintry chamber in Himring. Across from her sits the tall figure of her lost teacher, his sense of humour unimpaired, and almost she can hear him comment: ‘Doing it Sindarin style is all very well, Emlinn, but this bit? That is rather lazy, surely. Daeron would have rapped your knuckles, if he heard it!’

Emlinn sighs wistfully, looks instinctively over her shoulder, as if anyone else could have spotted the hated Feanorion, and fixes the criticized passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From one of the SWG Instadrabbling sessions, for the prompts: tall, wistful, humor, music.
> 
> Another ficlet set during this time, featuring Elrond and Emlinn: [**Like a Friendly Touch Among the Crowd**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613001)


	2. Second Age, Eregion

She had no courage left, but the skills taught her long-ago in Himring continued to serve her. When in desperation she used her dagger, the orc who had tracked her went down and stayed down. By the time she somehow stumbled into Elrond’s campsite, she was exhausted beyond speech and it was with horror that she realized he had no better source of information about Ost-in Edhil than herself—all the constraint of knowing herself a bit player on a stage too large for her.

Through it all, she never let go of the pack containing the manuscript, Maglor’s quartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the same Instadrabbling session for the prompts: courage, manuscript, constraint, campsite


	3. Late Third Age, Blue Mountains

It was astonishing, thought Emlinn, how early hurts could linger. She had been called Stumpy and Dwarf by unkind age-mates in Brithombar, but Brithombar had sunk downward to the ocean floor even before the rest of Beleriand crumbled after it. The memory of that insult should have been long obliterated by all losses that followed.

But now she watched Dis at work as newly molten metal spilled into the mould and realized what an honour it was to be compared to someone so magnificent as Dis. Time to discard the notion that Dwarves were less beautiful together with the pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the same Instadrabbling session for the prompts: new-spilled, stumpy, downward, discarded.


End file.
